usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi's New Isalnd: Shooting Around The World
'Yoshi Safari 2: Shooting Around The World By Racerdude Koopa'''System: GameCube Cost: 49.99 '' ''Story This is a crossover between Yoshi's Safari and Mario Party 7. Bowser has decided to take all the special parts of each place and Toadsworth tells them that Bowser has taken over the world and has grabbed all the special things that represents each place. Bowser also order his Koopa Kids to steal the items. Bowser takes the items, gives them to his evil brats, and calls up his Enchanted Volcano. He takes Peach and Toadsworth to his lair and sends out minions. Mario and Yoshi must shoot around the world! Now Mario must go with Yoshi and defeat Bowser and reclaim all the special items. ' 'Items'' Mushroom: Heals Health Egg: Heals Power Nuts: Powers ip Shooting Refreshing Herb: Better Aim Syrup: Power up eggs Super Syrup: Power up eggs and bazooka ' 'Controls'' A: Jump B: Dash X: Fire Bazooka Y: Check Status Z: Make funny noises L: Look around R: Check map Start: Pause D-Pad: Move that direction ' 'Stages'' Stage 1: Grand Canal A nice village with canals and restaurants. Of course evil Koopas have created a rain of terror over the place. It's not much of a good vacation now. Also the special item, the golden canal talisman, has been stolen! UH OH! But this stage is pretty simple. Shoot the Koopas, Shooter Shy Guys, the Elite Koopas, Cyan Shooter Shy Guys, and some Goombas. Jump on canals if there's an end of the track. Gondolas will also take you to small parts of the place to get some treasure. Hotheads from Super Mario World will appear and they'll try cooking you to death. The mini-boss is a Giant Hothead. Shoot him until he dies. Once you get to the good Shy Guy with a gondola, get as many coins as possible to reach the small island and you'll fight the boss. ' 'Stage 2: Pagoda Peak'' A beautiful China-like village with some obstacles. Sand Paratroopas, Bob-Broom, Kaapaligators, Coconuters, Shell Koopa Joes, Paratroopas, Bob-ombs, Paragoombas, and Shell Koopas are added here, and the enemies from Grand Canal are here too except Hotheads. The Pagoda Peak is now a terrorized land because a certain Koopaling has stolen the item, the golden pagoda jewel. That can't be good. Here it's a little tougher and longer than the previous place. Dash through bridges and pass through village homes and a giant hurricane in a part you must dash constantly or else lose a life. The mini-boss is Master Koopa. He'all try karate-chopping you. Shoot him ten times to win. Then you'll go to the top, where the fiery Bowser sphinx is. Then you'll fight the boss. ' 'Stage 3: Windmillville'' The peaceful plains of windmills and creatures. The only enemies here are Honey Piranha Plants, Forest Koopas, Faster 'Beeninja's, Waluigioombas, Emerald Shooting Shy Guys, Piranha Plants, Koopas, Paratroopas, Goombas, Faster Shooting Shy Guys, and Shy Guys. Windmillville used to be a peaceful place filled with happiness. Now that the Magical Star Windmill Badge has been stolen, it's filled with sadness and the windmills have stopped moving. The item has been stolen by a Koopaling who must love the air. The enemies are getting more aggressive now and there are flowers you must dash on and platforms to jump to jump. Once you see a giant windmill you'll be blocked by Whomp. Shoot his back three times, avoiding his boulders, and you'll win. Then you'll head up the windmill and kill more enemies. Y you'll fight the boss on the top of the giant windmill. ' 'Stage 4: Pyramid Park'' The Egyptian life is here. The enemies are Dust-Devil Joes, Sandstone Koopas, Piranha Flies, Sand-Diggin' Shy Guys, Gritty Bloombas, Sharkbones, 'Gūrindai's, Dust-Devils, Koopas, Piranha Plants, Shy Guys, Goombas, Dry Bones, Boos, and Pokeys. Pyramid Park used to be a mysterious place but the prophecy has been told by a Koopaling who must love the desert. Sadly the magical item has been taken and the mystery has been solved and everything is falling a part. The magical item is a golden toy-sized sphinx with red, glowing eyes. The enemies are tough now and things are going to get pretty hard after this. Boos can be shot only when they're visible. Once you reach the giant sphinx you'll face the mini-boss, Red Bones. He'll throw fiery bones at you and try sending fireballs at you. Shoot him eight times and you'll then enter the sphinx. Kill more enemies and then you'll get to the top. It will have become nighttime and you'll face the boss. ' 'Stage 5: Neon Heights'' A sweet place to be. The enemies are dancing Koopa Joes, '''Chargin' Wario Chucks, Chilly Goombas, Snake Goombas, Ruby Shooting Shy Guys, Sniper Armor Chucks, ''Jumpy Kroopas, dancing Koopas, Bob-ombs, Dizzy Goombas, normal Goombas, Shooting Shy Guys, Jumpy Koopas, and Paratroopas. The bad news is that this place has been turned unpopular by somebody and all the electricity and lights are about to be switched off by a giant machine. Someone who loves technology must have done this. But the magical item has been taken away and things are turning unpopular! OH NO! We can't let this happen. The magical item is a mini golden sign saying "OPEN" with a coffee cup with red, blue, and green lights. Can Mario and Yoshi get through an awesome night of shooting? The only enemies that are annoying are Dizzy Goombas, Dancing Koopas, and Jumpy Koopas. Once you're on the stairs you'll face the mini-boss, Disco Shy Gguy. Avoid his disco bombs and shoot him twelve times to get to the top of the light tower. You'll fight the boss there. ' ''''Stage 6: Carnival Coast What a great place! Full of fun and tremendous music. The enemies are Bouncy Bob-ombs, Snoombas, Para-Snoombas, Klown Boxins, Fancy Paratroopas, Kaapas, Elite Klown Koopas, Spiky Shy Guys, Bouncy Bob-ombs, Boxins, ''''Goombas, Paragoombas, Paratroopas, Koopas, Klown Koopas, Spiky Shy Guys, and Spiky ''Boxin''s. Something bad has happened- there's no excitement! Which means no funny clowns, no fun for bouncing, and so on. A Koopaling has been keeping all the fun to himself. Too bad the item has been stolen and all the fun that's here is being taken away. The magical item is a golden ball with a star. Can Mario go through crazy funhouses and bounce from air trampoline to air trampoline to get to the boss? Once you get in front of the main tent you'll face Balloon Goomba. Avoid balloon bombs and his headbonks. Sixteen shots will defeat him. Now you'll enter the main tent and fight the boss. ' 'OH NO! A Koopaling has escaped to Mount Duel! After you beat Carnival Coast you'll be teleported to Mount Duel and you'll start hopping until you get to the top of the mountain, which takes about ten seconds. ' ''Stage 7: Mount Duel You fight the final Koopaling in a machine made up of several types of parts: a giant punching glove, a razor sharp claw hand, a giant fiery foot, a stone foot, and the head has one eyeball. Defeat the boss and get the silver key to Bowser's Enchanted Inferno and go to the Battle Bridge. ' 'Stage 8: Battle Bridge'' This stage only has Bob-Brooms, Mossy Goombas, Paratroopas, Bob-ombs and Sniper Armor Chuck D's. After one minute you'll get a Mushroom and face Kamek. After you beat him you'll get the gold key to Bowser's Enchanted Inferno.' '' ''Final Stage: Bowser's Enchanted Inferno Every single enemy appears here! This stage is three minutes long! AHH! That means it's going to be a long trail. Jump over lava pits and spikes. Oh, and three new enemies appear: Chain Chomps, Hammerhead Bros, and Mechakoopas. Chain Chomps will attempt to chomp you up, Hammerhead Bros. throw a lot of hammers, and Mechakoopas explode when near you. Once you reach the red doors, a mini-boss appears. IT'S THWOMP! Thwomp will try crashing down on you. Watch the shadows and shoot him twenty times to win. Now you'll go to his throne room and face Bowser himself! Beat him and you'll beat the game! ' 'Bosses'' Iggy in Koopa Kanal: Iggy is an easy first boss. Avoid his cannonballs from his three rotating cannons. Shoot them three time and then a laser gun will appear. Avoid his static orbs and destroy his giant laser gun with at least twelve shots. Then Iggy will come out and toss Hotheads at you. Shoot them and shoot Iggy about ten times when he comes out of hiding to win. You've got the magical item. ' 'Larry in Fiery Bowser Sphinx: Okay, this is weird! A Bowser sphinx in Pagoda Peak. Well the boss isn't too hard as long as you avoid the fire really well. Avoid many fireballs from the mouth and shoot the mouth. At least fifteen times will destroy it. Then the hands will come up and smack down, making a fire wave. Jump the fire wave so you can shoot them without trouble. Once both hands are destroyed the sphinx will lose a lot of fire. Then Larry will come out and breathe fireballs. Shoot him when he appears. The fiery sphinx will shoot a fire beam from its horns. You can't destroy the horns. Once Larry is shot at least twelve times you'll win and get the special item. ' ''Wendy in Giant Spinning Flower: This boss is similar to Larry Koopa in the first Yoshi Safari. The middle is shaped like a container and the pedals spin. Three beaming cannons appear on the front. The beams will cause you a lot of damage. Shoot them as fast as you can and as soon as they're gone the pedals will spin like a windmill and go like a razor blade. Avoid the blade strike and shoot the pedals four times each. Once all the pedals are gone Wendy will come out, throwing bombs. Shoot her about eight times to win. You've got the magical item.' ' 'Morton in Pokey Robot: Okay, a giant robotic Pokey. How nice, huh? Well this battle can be a little hard. The robot Pokey has two giant cactus-shaped guns, two giant cannons that shoot rockets, and on the top of the head is good ol' Morton piloting the Pokey Bot. But you cannot hurt him. If you shoot him he won't get his uh oh face. He'll do nothing. The guns will shoot giant spikes. Shoot them both about ten times each. The two cannons on the bottom circle and middle circle will shoot golden orbs. Shoot the two body circles and then Morton can be damaged. He'll throw Koopa shells out at you. Shoot Morton about ten times and you'll win. You now have the magic item. ' ''Ludwig in Neon Rocket: This boss is pretty fast. He has two giant laser shooting turrets, two missile cannons, and one huge static cannon. The static cannon shoots an electrifying beam. Shoot the electrifying gun first and it will appear around the motor. Once you destroy that with twelve shots the wings will get their missile cannons ready. The missiles take huge damage so shoot the wings until they are destroyed. They take ten hits each. Once they are gone the rocket will face towards you. The lasers will become very hard to avoid because the rocket will move around way too much. Shoot the two laser cannons eight times each and then Ludwig will come out and breathe comet-shaped fireballs. Shoot Ludwig when his pod opens. Eight shots and you win. You've got the magical item.' ' 'Lemmy in Giant Clown: Oh boy! This is the same as Yoshi's Safari except twice as hard. The thing will bounce all the time, throwing a lot of balloon bombs, bouncy bombs, and hypno beams from the eyes. Shoot the eyes ten times each and the hands will throw more bouncy bombs. Destroy the hands with sixteen shots each. Then the mouth will release more balloon bombs. If you shoot in the mouth correctly six times the face will get destroyed but no Lemmy yet. Shoot the springs under the feet. Eight times each will destroy the springs. Now Lemmy will come out and throw bouncy bombs. Shoot Lemmy twelve times to win. You've got the final magical item. ' ''Roy in Duel Robot: Okay, this boss is very fun to beat and to fight. The boss has multiple fighting parts: a giant punching glove that takes a quarter of damage, razor claws that paralyze you, a fiery foot that can kick you and give a lot of damage, and a stone foot that when it stomps a shockwave spreads throughout the battlefield. Shoot all four parts twenty times each and the pod holding Roy with a barrage of Koopa shells. Avoid them all and shoot Roy sixteen times to beat him. You have the silver key to Bowser's Enchanted Inferno.' ' 'Kamek: He appears in a real heavy chomping book with walker legs. When it stomps, jump or else you'll be stunned for five seconds. The bite is really hard to avoid so be careful. Shoot in the giant book's mouth twelve times and then two paper cannons will appear and shoot paper airplanes that have a sharp, pointy attitude. Destroy the cannons and then Kamek will come out and shoot heavy power that makes you heavier, which is bad as you cannot jump for ten seconds. Once you shoot Kamek eight times you win. You now have the golden key to Bowser's Enchanted Inferno. ' ''Bowser: Bowser will be controlling a gigantic tank! Avoid lots of cannonballs, Koopa shells, bombs, flame beams, and hypno beams. Just shoot all eight cannons on his tank and he'll go into a giant Bowser robot! Avoid the humungous flame beam, claw slash, earthquake attack, and laser beams from the eyes. Shoot the eyes, mouth, legs and arms to destroy the giant robot. Those were two easy stages. Time for a super hard stage. Bowser will come out and try stomping on you, using fire breath, throw a barrage of bombs, and using purple flame to stun you for five long seconds in which he can claw you about five times to get rid of a lot of health. Shoot Bowser's head 50 times and then he'll start exploding. Shoot Bowser ten more times quickly and he'll be destroyed!' ' 'Hooray! You've defeated Bowser and saved the world's best vacation and fun resorts! Peach is saved and you all throw a party. At the end you'll see the Koopalings, angry, and they'll get launched in a rocket into space! It says "Congratulations!" You've unlocked sound test and three more mini-games! ' ''Sound Test Songs: 52 4 Battle Songs 9 Place Songs 1 Main Menu Song 8 Mini-Game Songs 30 Action Songs ' 'Mini-Game Characters'' Mario Luigi Yoshi Peach ' 'Regular Mini-Games'' Bombs or Burgers You must gobble up the most burgers and if you eat bombs you lose. Whoever gobbles up the most burgers in 30 seconds wins. ' 'Spaceboard Derby'' You ride a surfboard on a constellation in space. Go through the turbo pads. Whoever makes it to the finish line first wins. ' 'Volcano Rodeo'' Avoid magma rocks and falling lava drops while riding a platform. Whoever makes it to the finish line without being hit wins. ' 'Secret Mini-Games'' Fire Drill Control your drill while avoiding the giant firewall in the back. Anyone can win so if you win, good for you. ' 'A Dark and Starry Night'' Shooting stars appear all over the skies. Use your camera telescope to photograph the most shooting stars. Whoever wins this challenge is a good photographer. ' 'Shooting Sparks'' You and your opponents are running away from a lot of cannons shooting electricity at you. Whoever makes it to the finish wins. ' '''Well, that's all. Thanks for reading, and I hope this game can come out.' '